The Audit
by pegasus2966
Summary: 2383 to 2384. A redesigned and rebuilt ship that was originally destroyed on test flight. Familiar crew and new captain get audit from unlikely source causing old friends and lovers to reunite.


Title: The Audit

Author: Pegasus

Fandom: Magnificent Seven/Star Trek

Rating: M for language and non explicit adult situations

Summery: Crossover Magnificent Seven and Star Trek with inclusion of Original Characters.

Disclaimer:The Magnificent Seven is owned by Trilogy, Mirish and MGM. Star Trek is owned by Paramount and Viacom. The Starfleet ranks and positions the Magnificent Seven characters hold, including Vin as a Vulcan and including the inclusion of Sarah, were borrowed with permission from Telemnar. Thank You Telemnar for letting me borrow them in their current positions from your story.

star trek dot com was used to make sure names were spelled correctly and any middle names used were correct.

She had just gotten home from taking their two and a half year old twins to pre-school when she heard a knock on the front door.

Answering it she was surprised by her visitor. "Kathryn," she stated. "Will's not here, he had to meet Jean-Luc this morning."

"That's all right Brandi; I'm here to see you. May I come in?" Admiral Kathryn Janeway asked.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry," Brandi said, stepping out of the way. "Me? Why? What's it about?" she wondered.

"The Pegasus," Janeway responded. "Captain S. Andrew Harris seems to be having a problem with his First Officer. I wanted to ask you to check on the situation," Janeway explained only to stop when she saw Brandi's husband Admiral William Riker enter and join his wife. Continuing on, with a smile, Janeway said "It would mean a temporary demotion in rank, with use of your maiden name."

Nodding, Brandi asked "Which maiden name?"

"Kirk," was the answer from beside her. "Since you generally use it now for anything related to Star Fleet, to minimize the confusion."

Turning to him, Brandi wondered "You knew about this?"

Nodding, Will replied "Yeah, but I just found out. That is part of what Jean-Luc wanted to see me about. He just found out about the problems himself and wanted to let me know."

Smiling and turning back to Janeway, Brandi replied "Ok, so using my maiden name is fine, but how much of a demotion are we talking about?"

"Only down to Commander, but if it becomes necessary, you can inform Captain Harris of your true rank."

With a smile that looked like a cat ready to pounce, Brandi said "So do you have a crew list with you that I could look at, one that includes the First Officer?"

"I brought it with me in case you asked," Janeway told her.

Taking the crew list, Brandi started from the bottom and would smile at a name she knew. When she reached the Security Chief's name, she scowled. At the Quartermaster's name the scowled deepened. When she finally hit the First Officer all she said was "Ah, hell" as her heart rate increased and she felt her body grow warm.

At the look she got from her husband, and the Admiral across from her, Brandi said "You realize who Standish is?" At Janeway's nod, she continued "I'll bypass the Quartermaster, he's just an irritation. Um, I don't know if you know this or not already Kathryn, but I know the First Officer. Mr. Larabee and I have been friends for a long time – longer than I've known Will."

"Actually I didn't know that. I heard he was a good Commander, so I had him promoted to First Officer on the Valiant and he did so well there, I suggested him as First Officer on the Pegasus. Captain Harris doesn't seem to agree with him being a good Commander or a good choice for First Officer, which is why I'm asking you to go up. What I need to know though, is the fact that you know the Commander going to cause a problem for you or conflict at all?"

"For me, no it won't be a problem or conflict with what you need me to do. I already know how he is as a Commander, so it will be more watching how he does as First Officer and interactions with both crew and Captain. I just wanted to let you know. I also know you wouldn't have given him the positon if you had any doubts." Brandi turned to her husband and asked 'What about you, Will? Do you have any problems with it?"

Smiling at her asking his opinion, Will replied "When I first heard this morning about it and who the First Officer is, no I wasn't happy about it. Jean Luc reminded me, though, that you and Chris working together at this point would be the same as if Deanna and I did. I was also reminded about the differences of both situations, so I decided that if you wanted to do this, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

Nodding to him, not bringing up that this situation wouldn't be different at all, Brandi asked "When do I leave and for how long?"

Janeway knew that was as close to a yes as she would get out of Brandi, so she said "You need to leave as soon as you can. As too how long, I'm not sure at this point. It's out for five years, and even though, as you know, this is its maiden voyage, there are already rumors about it being cursed, because of the original Pegasus that was destroyed during its test flight."

Laughing at the fact her ship was being considered doomed before it was given a chance, she sobered and said "Fair enough, I just hope, in this capacity, it won't be the five years the Pegasus is out." Turning to Will, Brandi asked "Do you know if you have to go out anytime soon?" She received strange looks from her husband and Janeway at her laughing but didn't respond to the unasked questions.

"Right know, I don't think so, but if something comes up and I have to, I'll take the girls to Alex's to stay until one of us gets back, or I hear different from you," he told her.

Looking at Janeway, Brandi said "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." She headed into the back of the house.

True to her word, Brandi was ready and back in five minutes. Brandi thought of something just before they walked out the door. Turning to Janeway, she asked "Since you said I could, essentially, pull rank on the good Captain, if I should, oh, happen to, um, lose my temper and possibly tell him off, what will happen?"

Janeway laughed and said "If he contacts me or anyone else, he'll be told that you have our full support on anything you do or say, including if you tell him that he'll can and will replaced. But, if you tell him that, let me know immediately and who your suggestion is for his replacement."

With a laugh, Brandi said "Oh don't worry, I will. Believe me." She gave her husband a kiss, told him she loved him and that she'd talk to him soon then headed out the door with Janeway.

She was shuttled to a waiting ship that took her to meet the Pegasus. From what she was told, the Captain was only aware of receiving another person, that he wasn't happy about her showing up now but not why she was coming. That would be up to her to tell. She took the Transporter to the Pegasus and no matter how many times she used it, she hated it even if she could move through space without the use of it – to her the transporter was different. She figured that had to do Scotty and Dr McCoy.

Once on board the Pegasus, she was surprised, though maybe she shouldn't have been since he's the First Officer, to see Chris. Her head dropped down slightly and she thought to herself 'Damn, why does it surprise me.' She lifted her head back up, stepped off the pad and with a smile said "Hey Chris," walking up to him, her eyes showing what she couldn't say, and wanting to call him 'Cowboy'.

His first reaction was surprise and shock, since the Captain hadn't told him who was arriving. Those both wore off quickly and his face lit with a smile. "Hey yourself, Dee. What are you doing here?" he said as he looked down at her, his eyes mirroring her own.

"I'm on a fact finding mission for Admiral Janeway," she told him.

He started to ask what kind, but knew how fast information traveled on a Star Ship. Having noticed the rank she wore, he said "Dee, this is Transporter Chief Potter. Mr. Potter, Commander Brandi Kirk." He hesitated momentarily to remember what last name she was using before she got married, and was still using in Star Fleet.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chief" she told him.

"You too, ma'am," Chief Potter said, very surprised at this petite woman he saw in front of him that left his Commander speechless. She was a beautiful woman - well, he would say gorgeous, but not out loud – that looked about five feet tall, with long blonde hair – she had it up slightly so, as far as he could tell, it went to her mid back or more – and bright sky blue eyes.

"I'll show you to your quarters," Chris told her. Making sure they didn't have anyone around that could listen he asked "What kind of fact finding mission?"

Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him. She took a deep breath, let go of her lip, and said "Admiral Janeway was told of some, um, problems. She wants me to find out what is going on."

He stopped in front of what was to be her quarters. He didn't tell her his was next door, knowing she would already know that. She keyed in the code she was given and stepped in when the door opened. Turning to look at him, she asked "Do you have a minute?"

He could tell by the look on her face it was serious, so he said "Yeah, I can spare it." He followed her in, the door closing behind them.

Knowing it was best keeping a relatively safe distance between them, she moved to the port holes to look out, relaxing at the sight of the expanse of space and smiling a bit. When she spoke she was still looking out, "You do know I shouldn't be telling you this. I promised her I wouldn't let our friendship, which is what I tell everyone, including Will, conflict with what I was doing here."

"I've been using the same thing, even to Sarah. I know you shouldn't be, but you're not a Commander anymore Dee and haven't been for a while. So I figure there's something going on if you're suddenly demoted and, yeah I know you've been using it for a while but, using Kirk. I realize he got trapped in that Nexus, so he actually got to see you as an adult and people found out that he was your 'real' father, so you went to using it instead of Stewart, but I would have figured you'd be using your husband's last name instead."

"With regard to my last name, it's easier and less confusing for me to go by Kirk with Star Fleet. With regard to dad, no one but you knows the real truth about me. Hell, all I've told anyone is that James Kirk was my father, I wasn't born on Earth – though I don't say where exactly - I have telepathic abilities, plus a few other 'powers'." She smiled as she continued, "The demotion is temporary, only for what I'm doing here and if I have to," her smile turned cat like, making him smile, as she finished "I can tell the Captain what my rank is."

He shook his head and laughed at her last comment. "So what's going on then?" he asked walking over to her.

She could see his reflection in the window and had to keep herself from reaching out and touching him. Keeping her hands at her sides, she said "As I said, Kathryn told me there were some problems."

"About me and Admiral Janeway believes them."

She started to reach out and stopped herself. "No, Cowboy, she doesn't. But she wants to know why he feels that way, so, hence, me. You've known I do this type of thing when necessary. Anyway, she's basically given me free reign, which is about par since she trusts I'll do what's best all around. I will have to talk to the Captain, something I'm not looking forward too, but otherwise, I'll be watching and listening. And, it isn't how you are a Commander, that I already know you're good at, among other things, but how you're doing as a First Officer, with the Captain and with the crew. And, if you have a problem with him, let me know, I'm here to help you not take this from you. You wouldn't be in this position, on this ship, if Kathryn had any doubts about you."

He started to answer her when he heard over his com badge "Commander Larabee."

With a sigh, he tapped it and said "Yes, sir."

"Did our new arrival get here yet?" At the tone of voice the Captain was using, Brandi just raised an eyebrow. Seeing it Chris shrugged.

"Yes sir, she did."

"Then where is she? I want to see her immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Looking at Brandi, he said "So, ready to face him?"

Looking like she could kill, Brandi said "Oh I am now. I was going to make him wait, but after that, no way." Her expression suddenly changed. Looking at Chris, she asked "Are you three next door?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll have to tell Sarah why you were in here. She saw you follow me in, but I don't think she realized it was me. At least you can be honest in that we were talking, even if you can't tell her what about."

"Damn. Yeah, I know I can't tell her what we were talking about, but at least I won't be lying when I say that we were only talking. And, I'll admit, I'm glad she can't actually read my mind."

"Ok, now I'm curious about something. May I, and then I'll tell you what I'm curious about."

He nodded so she did a quick look. With a laugh she said, "That's what I thought, same thing I was thinking about, which is why I wouldn't touch you. Wouldn't be good for both of us to have to lie to our spouses."

"No it wouldn't, but… never mind," he said.

Walking to the door, she looked back at him and said "I know. Me too."

Walking out, she saw Sarah standing at the door to their quarters. As Brandi followed Chris past, she smiled at Sarah, hoping she wouldn't be too hard on Chris.

They got to the Captain's ready room, and after walking in, Chris only got out "Captain Harris, Commander Brandi Kirk," before being dismissed.

"Admiral Janeway sent you. Why?"

"I'm an auditor of sorts," was all she said before he interrupted her.

"And what is it you audit?"

She was trying to keep a tight reign on her temper already, but she could feel it slipping. With a tightly controlled voice "The Captain and his entire crew. Which I would have told you had you not so rudely interrupted me."

"I will not have insubordination on my ship. If you speak to me that way again, I'll be reporting you and having you thrown off my ship."

She heard the door open behind her and knew who it was without the Captain's next words "I dismissed you. You are walking on thin ice Commander and I can have you thrown off also."

Her smile turned deadly, one that Chris had seen on her face before, though never directed at him. "That is where you are wrong Captain. This is NOT your ship and YOU can not have anyone removed without the authority of an Admiral, which I can already assure you, you won't be getting it, even if you notify Star Fleet."

"And, how do you know this Commander," he asked, stressing the last word.

"Oh I was going to save this for another time, but it seems to be necessary now. One, if you notify Star Fleet, any Admiral you speak with will be backing me up, since they all trust my judgment, and two, I fall into the category of who you'd have to get authorization from, and I'm sure as hell not going to give it. So, either way, you lose. So from where I'm standing you are the one being insubordinate and could justifiably be removed. I will do what I came up here to do and I will take however long I need to take. I DO NOT answer to you and if I see or hear you being rude to anyone on this ship, that includes Commander Larabee, you'll be finding a new home out in space. Is that clear enough for you Captain?" she replied.

He looked like he was going to blow, but he didn't say a word. Brandi turned around and walked out, wanting to break something very badly. She stood for a few minutes taking long breaths to calm down. As she felt herself start to relax, she heard a familiar drawl, "I don't believe it. You on board also Nic?"

She looked up and smiled at the Vulcan V'Tan, saying "What, in the hell are you doing here?"

"Volunteered. Wanted to see what this cursed ship was all about. Problems in there?"

"Nothing a good swift kick won't fix," she said while thinking about the worse fix she was in now. By the gods she was very glad Will wasn't on board. He would find this very funny and then she would have to hurt him, well not really, but she would get him for it.

Seeing the smile pass over her lips, he asked "What're you thinking about?"

With a laugh she said as Chris walked out of the ready room, "Glad Will isn't up here to start laughing at me. Speaking of which, I'm going to head back to my quarters and make sure my house is still standing. I'll see y'all later. Oh and Chris, remember what I said about the help."

He nodded, smiling at her and then headed off.

Looking up at V'Tan she said "If you have time, let's have dinner. We can catch up, I'll answer your questions and you can answer mine."

Smiling he said "Sounds good. Mess hall, 1800?"

"Yeah, works for me," she said and then headed back to her quarters.

As she got back, she saw Sarah standing at the door to their quarters again. Stopping Brandi asked "Have you been standing here the whole time, Sarah?"

"No, I just came back out. When did you come on board?"

"Today. I was sent up by Admiral Janeway."

"How long are you here?"

Brandi smiled slightly, knowing where this was going. "Would you like to come over to my quarters and have some coffee or tea and you can say what's on your mind. And I'll try and answer what I can of your questions."

With a nod, Sarah followed Brandi in to Brandi's quarters. "Have a seat wherever you would like. Coffee or tea?"

Sarah sat at the table and said "Coffee is fine, thank you."

Brandi moved to get tea for herself and coffee for Sarah. Bringing them back to the table, Brandi sat down and asked "What's on your mind Sarah?"

"I'm still curious as to how long you'll be on board?"

"I'm not sure. That will depend on the work I have to do here. What I'm doing here, unfortunately, is not a question I can answer you."

"Why was Chris in here earlier?"

"He figured out why I was here, and no he can't tell you either, so he wanted to ask me about it without having other staff hear. We talked, that's all. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I will not come between you and Chris. Besides, you know I'm married and very happy with my husband. I'm not going to let anyone come between us either. Chris and I are friends and old friends at that. Nothing more. He loves you, as I love my husband. My husband knows Chris and I are friends and he also knows that Chris is on this ship and that I may have to work with Chris while here. He is not worried, because if he was, he would have found some way to have Admiral Janeway change her mind about having me come up."

Sarah nodded, hoping it was true. She knew how Brandi felt about Chris, but she wasn't sure how Chris felt about Brandi. She knew they were good friends, had been friends long before Chris ever met Sarah, but Sarah wondered and was worried about how good of friends they were before and still were now. Finishing her coffee, Sarah said "I need to get back. Thanks for the coffee and for answering what you could."

"You're very welcome. You're more than welcome to come by anytime."

"Thanks Brandi. I'll see you later," Sarah said before heading out the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," she told Sarah. Once the door was closed she said to herself with a sigh, "Keep a good hold on him, because I don't know how long I'll last being around him and not having him."

Moving over to her terminal, she signed in and stated "Send Transmission to my home address, use secure line."

While waiting for it to go through, she went and picked up her tea off the table and brought it back with her. When she sat down in front of the screen again, she had a pleasant surprise. Smiling she said "Hi there handsome. What are you doing?"

"I was waiting to see if my wife would return since she placed this transmission, but since she didn't return, I think I'd rather talk to you," he said, returning the smile. "So, how is everything so far?"

"Oh, I had my first visit with the Captain. I held my temper, barely, but he is now aware I'm not a Commander, though I didn't specify what rank I was, and that I'm watching him also. The only person he thinks is involved in my being her is Kathryn, though I did tell him that no matter who he talks to there for Admiral's, y'all will be backing me. I don't like him, Will. Would you believe he called me insubordinate and threatened to have me removed from my own ship if I did it again?"

Starting to laugh, Will asked "Is that when you almost lost your temper and had to tell him you weren't a Commander," at her nod, he continued "That's ok sweetheart, you know that won't happen. But you do have a tendency to be insubordinate."

She started laughing also. When she calmed, she said "Look who's talking. Yeah I know I can be, but I came by it naturally and I'll freely admit that I hate rule books, always have and always will. Oh, you wouldn't believe who is up here and he even volunteered."

Intrigued, he asked "Who?"

"V'Tan. We're having dinner in the mess later to catch up and talk business. When I saw him, made me glad you weren't up here to tease me."

"Well, enjoy it while you can because I talked to Kathryn and Jean-Luc. Captain Harris should be being notified as we speak that I'll be coming on board. They already added me onto your quarters. I'll be up in the next hour or two, so maybe I'll join you for dinner," he said with a smile.

Smiling, she said "I think that can be arranged. What about the girls? You gonna take them to dad's?"

"Yeah, I already called and asked Alex to get them from pre-school today and that they'll need to stay with him for a bit. He said that was fine and that he would see us when we got back."

"Ok. I'll write up my first visit with the Captain and show you when you get here. And you can tell me your impression of the man when you get the chance to meet him."

"I'll let you know. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too. See ya soon." They both signed off and she wrote her first meeting with the Captain, saving it til after Will was on board and could read it.

'This could be interesting,' she thought to herself as her com badge went off. "Commander Kirk to my ready room," came the order.

Since she knew what it was about she smiled and as she walked out of her quarters, she muttered "Can you say Bite Me?"

Not expecting any reply, she was surprised when she heard a familiar laugh from beside her followed by "Yeah, I can but it would get us in trouble."

Looking at him, she smiled, shook her head and said "Up until five minutes ago, I would have said that kind of trouble could be fun, but…" not explaining herself.

As they walked into the ready room, Captain Harris looked up and said "Oh good, you found her Commander Larabee."

Not Giving Chris a chance to answer, she replied "She has a name, and since you so _nicely _asked me to join you here, I was already on my way when Commander Larabee found me. Now, may I ask why I'm here?" She already knew the answer though.

"I just received a transmission from Admiral Janeway. It seems we are to have another visitor, one that you know." Only receiving a raised eyebrow from her, he continued with "An Admiral William Riker and it appears he was added to your quarters instead of receiving his own. What is your relationship with him and why is he coming here?" Chris realized why she said 'but' and didn't finish it.

With a thin smile, Brandi replied "As to why he is coming, I don't know. I only just heard myself. As to my relationship with him, technically it isn't any of your business, but I'll be nice and tell you. Admiral Riker is my husband."

"So he's coming up to check up on you."

She was trying to keep a very tight hold on her temper because she knew the results would not be good at the moment, so through gritted teeth and with eyes as black as midnight, she replied "No, he isn't. That is all I know, because, as I said, I don't know why he is coming up either. But, even if I did know, it wouldn't be for me to tell you that," 'you fucking SOB' she added to herself. Knowing her as well as he did, Chris could see where this was heading, but he wasn't going to say a thing.

Not knowing, or caring, that she was becoming more pissed as he went on, Captain Harris said "Kirk. Why do I know that name? Oh yes, there was a Captain James Kirk that became an Admiral. If I remember correctly he didn't much care for rules and on Enterprise B's maiden voyage he got himself caught in a Nexus, which Picard saved him from not overly long ago. Any relation?"

The already fraying strands of her temper were starting to break, and she knew she needed to leave very soon. Going with what she hoped looked like a smile she replied "Still none of your business, but yes, my father. Now, since there was no real reason you called me here, I'm going to go back to my quarters and try and relax. Oh, Chris," she said looking over at him, "Let me know which transporter room and I'll meet you there when Will arrives." Seeing him nod, and the slight smile, she turned and left the room.

If she passed anyone she knew on the way back to her quarter's she didn't acknowledge them she was so pissed. When she walked thorough the door, the first thing she did was get her fiddle. She then took five minutes, while it was still fresh in her mind, and wrote down everything about this visit to the Captain, including the summons she received, and saved it for later. She then sat in the middle of the floor, clearing the room of furniture with her mind, and started playing while angry tears flowed down her face, paying no heed to the time. Her com badge beeped but she ignored it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the door chime, which she also ignored, so since her back was to the door, she didn't see Chris come in to see if everything was ok and if she wanted to go with him to meet Will. He could hear her sobs, and because of the angry notes she was playing knew it was because she was at a point that it was either play it out or destroy things, and it didn't escape his notice that there wasn't any furniture in the room. Though he knew it wouldn't bother her to let him see her cry, he left without saying a word, hoping most of the crying was done before her husband came on bored since Chris didn't know if Will had seen her cry or not.

Getting to the transporter room, Chris nodded to the chief to start transport.

Once transport was complete, the gentleman stepped off the pad and walked up to Chris. "Commander Larabee I presume. Will Riker, nice to finally meet you. Brandi decided not to meet me also?"

"Admiral Riker, it's good to meet you also. She was going to but she had to see the Captain again and it didn't make her overly happy. When I checked on my way here, she was playing her fiddle in your quarters," Chris said as they left the transporter room.

"Please, call me Will. Did she lose her temper with him this time?"

With a smile, Chris said "Thanks, Will. Surprisingly not. She managed to keep a hold on the fraying strings of it, barely." Looking at Will, and finding they were the same height, Chris said "She was, when she left his ready room and when I just checked to see if she was going to meet you with me, angry enough to be in tears. I don't know if she'll have calmed any by the time we get there, but I wanted you to know so it wouldn't surprise you. Also, please call me Chris."

They stopped in front of the door to Will and Brandi's quarters. "Oh, there also wasn't any furniture in the front room when I checked on her."

Nodding, Will keyed in the code for the door. This time Brandi heard the door open and turned. Standing up, she wiped her face and gave both men a watery smile. Looking at Chris, she said "I thought you were going to let me know."

"I tried Dee, but you were into what you were playing and didn't hear me come in."

"Oh." She looked at her husband and said "Hi, glad you made ok."

Though he didn't say anything, Will didn't miss the look that passed between Brandi and Chris. He knew he could trust her, but he wondered just what she didn't tell him about her relationship with Chris. He figured it was time to find out.

Both men noticed her eyes had not changed from the midnight color they were when she first looked at the two of them; in fact they hadn't changed from when Chris watched her walk out of the Captains ready room.

"You ok Dee?" Chris asked.

Looking over at him, she said "Yeah, now. Still have the urge to break something, but not destroy everything."

With a nod and a slight smile, Chris replied "Good. I'm sure the Captain will want to see you, Will."

With his eyes not leaving his wife, Will answered "If he asks, tell him I'll be in to see him as soon as I'm settled."

Understanding, Chris replied "I'll do that. I'll see you both later."

"Thanks Chris," Brandi smiled at him, as the furniture returned.

Giving a slight nod, Chris turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Will looked down at her and asked "Are you really ok, sweetheart or did you say that to help him quit worrying?" She just looked up at him with a look of question, so he continued with "I saw the look that passed between you two when we walked in, even though you closed it off from showing very quickly. But on the other side of that, I know you wouldn't have married me if it wasn't what you wanted. Talk to me. Tell me about it."

Nodding, she walked over and sat on the sofa. When he sat next to her, she took a deep breath, and said "First, I have to say there is a lot you don't know about me, but, and I know this will sound weird, I'm not ready to tell you. Outside of my dad, Alex, brothers, cousins and uncle, Chris is the only one that knows the full truth. Before you ask, yes, James Kirk was my father, but how I came to actually be 80 years in the future is part of what I'm not telling. Chris and I are friends, but, yeah, we were more than that also. Damn," she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I need to leave it at that. I have to leave it at that, because otherwise I take a chance in screwing up two relationships/marriages. I don't want that to happen to him and Sarah and I won't let it happen to us. What I feel for him isn't, can't be, important. I love you, and have since I first saw you, and your right I wouldn't have married you if it wasn't what I wanted. It is what I wanted when you asked and it's what I still want. The hardest part I'll have is watching you and the kids grow old and die and not be able to. There's something I'll tell you, Will. I can't, and won't, ever die. I can and will grow old, or at least look as if I'm growing old, but that is all, only to return to this age or start again as an infant, but having all memories of everything. Before you ask, no I'm not Q. Never have been and never want to be. It's the same type of thing but more than that. It's hard to explain right now."

"That's fine, with all of it." He put his arms around her, brought her close and kissed her. She laid her head on his shoulder only to hear him laugh. She leaned up to look at him. He smiled and said "I was just thinking and trying not to wonder what you would have done if I hadn't said I was coming up. Ok, there is something I have to ask. Do you want to continue with doing this? I know you will be objective, but will being here make matters worse for you?"

Smiling slightly, she told him "It may make it worse, but I'll figure out a way to deal with it. No, I will deal with it, because I'm not going to quit looking into this now, and I won't cheat. Besides, there are two things I know for sure, and I'm going to prove them. First, that Captain makes my father look like a saint – and that says a lot, and second, Chris is a good Commander, and from what little I've seen so far, he's good as a First Officer - the only one that has a problem with him as both a Commander and First officer is the Captain. He works well with what crew I've seen him with, but as I said, I haven't seen much yet." She suddenly looked at him with mischief and amusement in her eyes, and said "It's funny, there is only one other one that is as good as him – if not better – but, by the gods, I can't decide which way this tie should go."

He started laughing and starting to lean her back, he said "This may be stupid to ask, but who's the other one?" At her look of 'You have to ask?' he started laughing more and said "Then I'll have to help you figure that one out."

She suddenly slipped out from under him and laughing, she made like she was trying to get away from him. "Really" she said "and how did you plan on that?"

Getting up and starting after her, he said "Just watch."

Giggling, she started running through their quarters with him not far behind her. He finally caught her, though it was hard to say if it was because she let him or not. As he picked her up his com badge beeped. She giggled again and hit it for him.

"Admiral Riker," they heard. He looked at her and she just made a face and nodded.

"Go ahead Captain," Will responded, as he made his way to their bedroom.

"If you're settled in, I would like to see you," Captain Harris said.

"I'm not and I have plans for dinner, so it won't be until at least 1930 or later. I'll let you know when I'm ready. Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something." He nodded to her and she hit it again for him then she started laughing.

When she calmed, she looked at him with innocent eyes and said "And what are you in the middle of?"

He didn't say anything, just laid her on the bed, took her lips with his and let his hands move over her. Her only verbal response was "Oh," then on a sigh said "yeah."

When he felt her body become still, he drew her back down to him, kissing her long and hard. She straightened out her legs as the kiss softened, and laid her head on his shoulder when it was done. Moving her head slightly to look up at him, she asked "Umm, do I have time for a nap?"

He looked at his watch and said "Yeah, you do."

On a sigh, she replied "Good," and was asleep. He laughed quietly as he covered them up and closed his eyes.

They woke an hour later, feeling refreshed. After a quick shower, they dressed and sat down at the computer terminal in the front room. She pulled up both entries and let him sit and read them, while she sat on his lap. She watched his face darken as he read the second one. Looking at her, he said "No wonder you were angry. I'm surprised you weren't more so, even with the first time to see him."

"I know. I wrote the second one just after I got in here, before I started playing, while I was still angry about it and it was fresh. I don't like him, Will. Nor do I trust him. And from the two times I've talked to him, I don't think he is a good Captain."

"I can't believe he thought he had the right to ask you about me and if you were related to Kirk. And, he thinks I'm here to check up on you. I think you did good keeping the hold you did on your temper. Now, let's go have dinner and then we'll have a visit with Captain Harris. I'm curious. Do you have your Admiral pips?"

She smiled as she stood up, ad said "Yeah, just in case, why."

"You may want to start wearing them now."

She nodded as they headed out the door.

As they headed to the mess hall, she said "I was thinking. That wasn't really proving to me who was better. I figure I need to do another test, but…"

Interrupting her, he laughed, saying as they walked in "Nice try, but it isn't going to work."

She started laughing and knew exactly where they were passing when she said 'Come on Will it wasn't a fair test. It's still considered a tie."

He stopped and looked at her, laughter in his eyes. She started laughing more and said "Sorry, you know that doesn't work with me. I'll give it a rest, for now."

She had only been acutely aware of one person at the table, so she was surprised when she heard "Nic?" from behind her.

Turning, she said "Hi Buck, Ezra. What a, surprise." She turned and said "Will, this is Buck Wilmington and Ezra Standish. You already met Chris. Buck, Ezra, my husband Will Riker." While she watched the looks of surprise and shock cross the faces of the two, an idea hit her so she said "Ya, know, I just remembered something. Ezra plays a mean game of poker, Will. You may have to see if you can talk him into a game while we're on board."

"Do you, by chance, partake in that game of chance, Admiral?" Ezra asked.

"Actually I do. Just let me know when and where," Will told him.

"And you Nicci, will you be playing also?" Ezra wondered.

Knowing where he was going, she replied "That will all depend on the odds, Ez. Now, if y'all will excuse us, we're meeting someone for dinner." She smiled at all three men and barely held the laughter in. The only ones that knew what she was doing were Will, Ezra, and Chris. Chris because he knew her well, Will because he had played poker with her and knew how well she played, and Ezra because he had played against her many times over the years they had known each other and he knew she would only play if she had his promise.

They finally made it over to where V'Tan was sitting. Smiling at Will, she said "I'll explain later."

He nodded as they joined V'Tan, Brandi sitting in the middle with her back to Chris, Buck, and Ezra. Smiling, the Vulcan drawled "Admiral, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you would be joining us."

"I came aboard a couple hours or so ago. It was a very last minute decision."

"Have you been in to see the Captain, yet?"

"No, we're doing that after dinner. So, Brandi said you volunteered for this ship."

"Yeah, thought it would be interesting to see what its curse was all about first hand." V'Tan turned to Brandi and said "So, Nic, can you still answer what questions I have?"

"I'll answer what I can and like I said, I have some for you."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"An audit of sorts. Of the Captain and crew, and actually that's all I can tell you." What she didn't say, but he could read in her eyes was 'at the moment'.

Understanding both messages, he said "Fair enough."

Will looked up and behind her, then asked "Who is that that just sat down with Mr. Larabee and the others?"

Looking slightly over her shoulder, she said "Sarah, his wife."

At the table he shared with Chris and Buck, Ezra said "I do believe I'll see if the Admiral wants to have that game this evening." Looking at Chris he said "If your wife is agreeable to you're being away for an hour or so, you are more than welcome to join us Commander."

Looking at Sarah, he asked "That ok with you?"

"I don't mind if you want to go play. As long as it's not all night," she told him with a smile.

He smiled and said "What time?"

"Shall we say 2030? As to the where, I was going to ask the Admiral about that."

"If it's what I'm thinking, he isn't the one you'll have to get the ok from."

Smiling, Ezra replied "I do believe I have that covered Mr. Larabee. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to let the Admiral know."

Nodding Will started to say something when they heard "Admiral, Nicci, and Lt Commander. Admiral, if you are still willing, I can give you a date and possible time, and if you are willing Nicci, the place."

She looked up at Ezra and said 'Why do I get the distinct feeling I'm not going to like this."

Ezra just smiled and said "I was thinking this evening, around 2030. And here is where you have to agree sweet Nicci." With those words, she knew he was up to something so she laid her head on the table, waiting. Laughing, Ezra said "I was wondering if we could use your quarters for the game."

"Fine, but only on one condition Ez, and you know what it is. And before you ask if I'm playing, that will also depend on that same condition."

"Good, oh and I invited Mr. Larabee to join the game."

V'Tan started laughing as Ezra walked away. Looking at him, she said "Remember what I can do to you, so quit your laughing."

"You doing that would be illogical though Nic."

She started laughing, so he looked at her wondering why. When she saw the look, she said "Sorry, but I think you being a Vulcan is someone's idea of a sick joke. You are the most illogical of the seven of ya."

"What, you didn't have anything to do with it?" he asked.

She just shook her head no, and laughed. She noticed Will looking back over to where Chris and Sarah were. Looking at him, she asked "Something wrong, Will?"

"Just wondering about the person Mr. Larabee is talking to. When you laughed he looked over this way," he told her.

Before she could turn to look, V'Tan looked over and said "Captain Harris."

Though her eyes went dark, she laughed and only said "Priceless," as the Captain walked to their table.

"What is priceless, Commander?" Harris asked her.

Eyes not changing, she smiled up at him and said sweetly "Nothing that concerns you." From the table behind her and from her table to her left, she heard coughing that sounded like covered laughter. She looked at her husband and could see the amusement dancing in his eyes also while he put a thin smile on his face.

"I will not tolerate this continued insubordination Commander."

She felt the change in herself immediately and though she was trying to talk herself down, it wasn't working. She could feel the slight glow and looked down at her hands, noticing them start, and then she felt a nudge under table. She looked up at V'Tan who just slanted his eyes toward Chris. Knowing what it meant, she could stop the change easier. He wasn't even in her life anymore and he could still get her to calm, though Will could also get her to calm, except for now since he was getting angry also. Looking at the Captain, she said with a dangerous smile "Well, ain't life a bitch since it seems to be one of those things that just comes naturally to me. Beside the fact we've seem to have had this conversation twice before and I could have sworn I was more than clear on where telling me that would get you."

Harris started to say something when he was interrupted. "Were you wanting something in particular Captain, or just wanting to be insubordinate yourself?" Will asked with dead calm.

Finally looking at Will, Harris noticed the Vice Admiral pips on his collar. "Excuse me Admiral, I didn't see you there," he lied.

"You do realize lying to a superior officer is considered insubordination also, don't you? As I asked, did you need something in particular?"

"I was looking for you Admiral to be able to have our discussion."

"I told you I would let you know when I was ready, and that is still the case, although it's looking like tomorrow will be better for me. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to finish having dinner with my wife and our friend," Will told him, dismissively.

Throughout the discussion, Brandi finally calmed and then had to keep from laughing at dressing down Will was giving Harris.

Harris turned and walked away fuming. Will watched him go, making sure he didn't stop and say anything to Chris on his way out.

Looking around at the staff in the mess hall, Brandi wondered "V'Tan, why does everyone, including Commander Larabee, look like they haven't slept in weeks and are only working on autopilot?"

"Because we all have. Especially the Commander. Between getting the ship ready to leave dry dock and then problems that have arisen since, everyone has been working long hours, but the Commander seems to be working even longer than the rest."

She sat there thinking for a minute, and then said "No one, including him, should be putting in that much time. If this ship wasn't ready, it shouldn't have left. What about the Captain, has he been putting in the long hours also?"

With a slight laugh V'Tan said "He's the only one that isn't."

She absently nodded, not liking how this was sounding. She looked at Will and not liking the look on his face, she said "You know we can let Ezra know that we want to play another night."

Looking back at her, he said "No, I think we both need it. Need the distraction of playing poker."

Deciding to change the subject, she asked "Did you bring up your Trombone, Will?"

V'Tan looked interested in this, since he already knew she played the violin, fiddle, piano, and sang, among other things.

With a laugh, knowing why she changed topics, he said "Yeah, I did. Thought I'd try to get some time in with it."

"Oh good," was all she said.

They were there for around an hour and a half eating and visiting. When Will and Brandi returned to their quarters and were inside, she said, while pacing around the front room, "I'm going to ask the Captain for a description of everyone's, includes his own, duties, and if anyone has also been given extra duties. If everyone else is working that hard on this ship, than he should be also."

"Your right sweetheart. I can also see why you don't like him. He thinks he is right and no one else matters. He will probably think I was in the wrong, but he should not have shown that attitude in front of his crew. We'll worry about it tomorrow. For now let's think of the poker game. So what is the condition you have with the Security Chief?" he said, walking to her and stopping her with just a touch.

"Um, so you know, besides Chris and Ezra, you will be the only other person that knows this. A very long time ago, like a few hundred years, Ez and I made a deal, if he and I are playing poker against each other with other players, and he plays straight than he will get back any money he puts in, so if he puts in $400, he gets back that exact amount. And, since he usually loses against me, and that includes the first two times he played me when he cheated, he's making his money back. So he knows that if he wants to have the game here and wants me to play, he can't cheat, which is very hard for him to do."

"Guess we'll have to have a game elsewhere also, without you playing, so I can play him and see if he'll cheat. See if I can out bluff him. So how long have you known the three of them?"

Laughing, she said "Going fishing, huh? Ok, I'll take the bite. Chris since 1848, V'Tan, was Vin, since 1854, Buck since 1860, and Ezra, and three others that are on board since 1870. Only V'Tan, Chris and Ezra retain any memories of it. And Ezra didn't regain his memories until early 21st Century where as Chris and V'Tan have always had there memories back to when I first met them. The other four don't have any memory of then except of calling me Nic, short for Nicole, which is the way I want to leave it. those five do have their new memories of me from when I have met them ealier in this century. Only Chris and V'Tan will continue on after this life if they choose to, the rest won't be able to anymore."

"Ok, that will do me for now." He moved his hands from her sides, to putting his arms around her, rubbing a hand up and down her back. Noticing the smile starting across her lips, he asked "What are you thinking about?"

"This morning and what I had actually wanted to do with my morning." At his questioning look, she said "Enjoy the quiet time and hope that you wouldn't be gone long so you could spend some of that quiet time with me, preferably in bed. Which is one reason I'm glad we're both here but without the kids, quiet time together, doing whatever we want whenever we want," she said with a laugh.

"I like those thoughts," he said smiling at her.

A thought just occurred to her, and since she knew how her body was, she said "Will, I know we haven't talked about anymore kids, but if it happened, would you be upset?"

Looking at her and wondering why the question, he said "No, I wouldn't be. Why?"

"Because I just realized I didn't do anything to prevent getting pregnant earlier. It wasn't top most in my mind at the time."

With a smile, he replied "I hope it wasn't. If you do, you do and it won't bother me at all."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure and let you know."

"Good," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Leaning into him, she asked "You gonna change or stay in that?"

"Change. And I'd better get it done now," he said looking at the time.

She walked with him to their room and watched him as he changed clothes. Even with all the times in the last ten years or so that she wished she could go back in time, looking at her husband made her glad she couldn't. She considered herself to be lucky to be loved and loved well by two men and she wouldn't trade a single minute with either of them. As he passed by her, he took her hand and gave her another kiss. "Um, thanks," she told him. Then she asked "Can we do that again?"

Laughing, he leaned back down to oblige her, not minding at all.

When he released her lips again, she said, with a look that matched "I love you, Will."

A slow easy smile lit his face. There was always something about the way she looked at him like that that made him love her more. Running a finger from his free hand down her face, he said "I love you too, Bran. I'm glad I had to come up."

Smiling she leaned into him, putting her free arm around him. They were cut short by the door chime. Looking down at her, he just said "Later," with a smile.

Nodding she walked out to the front with him. While he answered the door, she put some discs on to play.

Both Ezra and Chris were there. Hearing the music, Ezra asked "What is this that is playing. It sounds familiar."

Laughing, Brandi said "Josh Groban, and it should, you gave it to me."

At his questioning look, she just shook her head, not feeling it worth bringing up the reason why he gave it to her.

Also noticing the look, Chris said "You gave it to her, trying to make up with her for your stupidity." Seeing Ezra still not understanding, Chris continued with "so as to not piss her of again, let's just say you were stupid and once it was drummed into your head as to why, you bought it trying to get her to forgive you so she would help you with something else."

Chris and Brandi both could see the light dawn in his eyes. Thinking on those past memories, Ezra said "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to go back in time?"

Surprising them all, Brandi said "No."

"Why is that Nicci? I would think you, of all people, would want to."

"Couple of reasons. I'm not allowed to, and though yes, going into the future affects things, but what gets affected in the future can still be changed in the present, going into the past, that's a different story. You go back, and you affect everything you did and everyone you were around. You literally change your future, and sometimes not for the best. Which is why I'm not allowed to. As much as I miss it at times, I don't want to change anything that happened, so no I don't want to go back. I'd rather just remember and leave it at that."

"How would you be able to change your future by going into the past?" Ezra wondered.

"By taking the knowledge you have now about what had happened then with you. Say something happened that you didn't like. If you went back, you would know what to do to keep that from happening again, and it would change everything from that moment forward. The people you met, the lives you touched, and in fact you may not even meet some of those same people. You would, basically, have a different life and future. No thanks, I'll keep the one I've had, and believe me, I have had certain times in my life, bronze age, 12th century, parts of 18th century and early 19th century, that I would love to change, but not at the risk of changing further down the line."

Only Chris knew what she would want to change and why she wouldn't, and even though he somehow ended up with a second chance with Sarah, it cost him Brandi, and he knew if he had the chance, he wouldn't want to go back either. He would never have met the other five men and he wouldn't have had Brandi in his life.

Not wanting to stay on that subject for her own reasons, Brandi asked "Are we ready to play?"

Smiling at the fact she was going to play, Ezra said "Always and it will be nice to have someone new join the game."

Knowing this was going to be fun and very bad for Ezra, Brandi just started laughing.

They played for the next couple of hours, not paying attention to time, with a new disc starting and Brandi, not thinking about, started singing with the songs, and some she wouldn't have played had she thought about it first.

About a half hour after they started, Brandi heard the beep on a transmission coming in. Putting down her cards she went to see who it was. Seeing the ID, she accepted. She smiled at who she saw.

"Hey, love. Hope it's a good time."

"Hey yourself. For you, always. What's up?"

"Well, I have two lonely boys here. I brought them home with me when I went by your place and found you weren't home but they were out back. I got worried and called Alex. He told me where you both were."

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting about something. That's fine that they're with you. Are they ok, other than being lonely?"

"Yeah, they're fine, I just wasn't sure if you wanted them or not with you."

Thinking about it, she smiled and said "Yeah. You wanna or want me too?" Hearing a bark in the room, she said "Never mind. Thanks Gray. Appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Have fun," he said out loud, but in her mind he said 'Don't worry, you'll get through it. Let me know if you need to talk.'

"Ok and thanks. I'll talk to you later," she told him, as a response to both statements.

"Ok. Bye love."

"Bye," she said then signed off.

Much later when Brandi finally looked at the time, she said "Ok, sorry but times up. It's later than I thought; time to call it a night. We can do this another time. Since you were good Ez, take what you put in from this one and I'll give you the rest later."

Nodding he took what he bet and then started to take a bit more, only to be stopped with "Do it and you'll regret it later. I'm still a bitch but more dangerous. And I say later because, I would kill you now, but there are witnesses and I would hate to have to lie."

"I'm sorry Nicci; I don't know what came over me."

"Yes you do, it was greed. Remember Ez, you can't cheat a cheat and you can't cheat someone that bluff's better than you and knows what to watch for. Besides, all you're doing with trying that is keeping me from wanting to play against you again, and I do love taking money from you."

Knowing it was best to keep his mouth shut on that, he said "Thank you Nicci, gentlemen. Have a good night." He then turned and left.

As soon as the door closed Chris and Will started laughing. "You do realize, Dee, he won't ever learn when it comes to you," Chris said.

"Of course, that's what makes it so much fun. He keeps thinking he can pull something over on me and you would think he would know that if it hasn't worked yet, it won't work at all," she replied laughing.

Shaking his head, Chris said "I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too, and get some sleep Chris," Brandi told him.

Nodding, understanding why she said it, he left before Sarah came over knocking, looking for him.

Shaking her head as she petted her wolves, she said "I can't believe I left them outside and forgot to remind you about them."

"We both forgot they were out there. But Gray got them, it sounded like, and they're here now. Without going through quarantine or anything. You know they'll have to stay in here. We can't have them wandering the ship at all."

"Yeah, I do, but that's ok." His bringing up the ship started her mind wondering about something, so she said "I wonder what problems they've had since leaving dock, and why. They shouldn't have had anything malfunction. But then again, they probably should have stayed in dock a while longer if they were hurrying trying to get everything finished before leaving. I can't believe they have rumors going around about this ship being doomed or cursed already. I know it's because of the first one several years ago, but still, times change, things improve, and this ship was done by someone that knows what they are doing. You know, I can only see one real problem with my being here and going at it with the Captain."

"What?"

"This ship and I are linked. I'm surprised nothing went wrong while I was in here playing out my anger, but maybe that's why; I channeled it that way instead of something destructive like I wanted to do. If I actually lose my temper, I don't know what will happen on this ship, or what will be affected. I don't want anyone hurt because of it. I don't think anything will happen to the ship this time, because I'll know if someone is trying to add anything that shouldn't be there."

"We'll just have to wait and see. I know you don't want anyone hurt, and hopefully no one will be. But if they are, it won't be your fault. You don't let your anger get that out of control."

Nodding, she said "Thanks. That's what I think I needed to hear to calm those fears." Walking to him, she asked "So, where were we when they showed up?" When she reached him, she looked up at him innocently, putting her arms around him.

With a grin, he put his arms around her, leaned down and said "I believe it was right here," taking her lips with his.

Her arms moved from behind him to moving up his chest and linking behind his neck. Leaning into him more, on a sigh she said into his mouth "Oh, yeah."

He chuckled, moving his hands to let them wander over her. Bringing her arms down, he slipped her dress off her shoulders and let it fall at their feet as his hands moved down her.

She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for that one moment, and then ran her hands up and down his chest.

They took each other up and over severaltimes that night, finally falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, sated and content.

They were both up by 0700, even though they had only had about two to three hours of sleep. They showered and dressed. She put on her regular uniform, with her Rear Admiral pips on it. 'This,' she thought to herself, 'was going to be interesting.' They were out the door by 0800.

In engineering, Chief Engineer Sanchez was telling Commander Larabee "Everything is running smoothly now. Any of the problems we've been trying to fix seemed to fix themselves. I noticed it yesterday, but didn't say anything until now, because I wanted to run tests to see if it was true or not. Everything I've ran shows that they did just that, fix themselves, almost like the ship now has a mind of its own."

"What time did they first start doing that yesterday?" Chris asked.

"Around 1000 I'd say. Why?"

"That makes sense. Hmm, oh sorry Chief, I think I know why they did is all. Thanks for letting me know, I'll check into it."

"Something wrong?" both men heard.

They both looked up to see Will and Brandi standing there. Smiling, Chris said "Actually, no. Seems, ma'am, some of the problems we were having were fixed all by themselves, and it started yesterday morning."

"Oh really, that's interesting," she said, having fun with the fact that he called her ma'am and things working correctly now. Playing stupid, she asked "That doesn't normally happen, does it?" Since the Chief Engineer, Josiah Sanchez, didn't remember that she knew about engines and engineering, he took her serious, but Chris and Will had to keep themselves from laughing at the stupidity of the question from her.

"No ma'am. It doesn't normally," Josiah told her. Looking at her, he asked "Have we met before? You look very familiar."

With a smile, she said "Yes, but it has been a few years. At that time, though, you called me Nic."

Recognition dawned on his face. "Yes, I remember. It's good to see you again."

"You, also. I just wanted to see how everything was going here. You'll be seeing me in and out of here and around the ship Chief, but I'll more than likely be ignoring most everyone."

"Sorry Brandi," Will told her, "but we have to get that taken care of."

Looking over at him, she nodded then turned back, "I'll see you both later."

When they got out of earshot, Will looked at her and asked "What did you do?"

"About what?" she wondered.

"Fixing the problems?"

"Nothing. The ship knew I was on board, so it did its own repairs. I had no idea there were any problems until V'Tan told us last night. Last I heard, until Kathryn came by yesterday, was that it was still in dock."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. And, no I didn't think you would take a chance like that," he said as they reached the bridge.

She nodded to him as they got to the Captain's ready room. After Will hit the chime, to let the Captain know they were there, they heard "Enter."

Walking in they noticed the Captain had his back to them. The Captain turned slightly and barely spared them a glance before turning away again. "Commander, Admiral. I'm glad you were finally able to see me."

"Excuse me, Captain, what did you call me?" Brandi asked.

Turning back, but not looking at what was on her uniform for rank, he said "I did not stutter Commander. That was also an inappropriate way to ask me. If I were you, I wouldn't plan on staying on this ship, I would suggest," was all he got out.

Interrupting, Will said "She will be staying and it was an appropriate way to say it since as she has said already, she is not a Commander. If you had been paying attention to what she said at that time, or if you paid attention to the rank on her uniform, you would already know she is also an Admiral."

"What her uniform shows proves nothing. She could have gotten those anywhere and put them on her uniform just to make people think she was higher rank than what she is. As to her having said previously that she isn't a Commander, I never heard her say she wasn't a Commander or that she was any higher rank so I dismissed any of those comments as not important."

Her eyes were already darkening and stormy before those last comments. With those last comments, her eyes went completely black with a combination of flames and lightening strikes going through them.

Keeping her voice calm and a good hold on her temper, so the ship wouldn't be affected, she said "It was important but now it's moot. The rest of what you just said isn't worth commenting on. Now, I have something I want you to do for me. I want you to get me, in writing, a description of the entire crew's, including civilian crew members, duties and I want yours and Commander Larabee's included with it. If anyone has taken on added duties, for whatever reason, I want to know that also. I want it by 1800 today."

"I'll have Commander…" he started.

"No, I said you. I will know if what you give me is accurate or not because I will be verifying it with the crew members. I don't need to know about spouses that are not actively part of the crew." After stating that she turned to leave but stopped, turned back to Harris and said "Oh, so you know Captain. If it were up to me, I would have you transported into space right now. Though I am at a quandary as to whether I'd want you just left out there with no means of staying alive, or if I would have you blown into millions of little pieces. If you will excuse me," she said looking at her husband "I'll be at 10forward Will, when your done. I have an old friend there I want to catch up with."

Knowing who she meant, Will nodded, and then turned his attention back to the Captain.

As soon as she was gone, Will said "Don't think she wouldn't do it, because she would and she would, more than likely, have you blown up, and be doing it herself. I have read both her reports from her previous visits with you, and don't go trying to find them or open them, she is very good at keeping prying eyes away. Although she said it was moot, I don't feel that way. What she said to you previously was important and though she may not have said what her rank was, if you had been listening to the fact that you had to have permission from an Admiral to remove a person from this ship and that she fell into those you needed to get permission from, you would have known she was an Admiral. You also had no reason to ask her about her relationship with me or James Kirk. Both are none of your business. There also no reason for you to think I am here to 'check up' on her. She knows her job and does it well."

"Then, if I may ask Admiral," Harris said with sarcasm in his voice "why you're here? I was not informed and _Admiral _Kirk would not tell me."

Will's eyes hardened and a thin smile came to his lips "She didn't tell you because she knew I would tell you why I was here. I will be glad to tell you. Admiral Janeway and Captain Picard have both heard that you are not a fair man or Captain. After she sent Brandi up here, Admiral Janeway found some, shall we say, complaints made against you. She thought it would be best to make sure Brandi had some support on board and extra help and eyes. Admiral Janeway trusts my wife to do what needs to be done and to find whatever problems that need to be taken care of, whether it is with the Captain, the First Officer, or any other member of the crew. I have served on many ships, including the first Pegasus, all the way up the ranks, including First Officer. I was Captain Picard's First Officer for a few years before becoming a Captain and gaining my own ship. Admiral Kirk has served on ships up the ranks, including as a First Officer and Captain. She knows what is appropriate and what isn't, and we are both in agreement that you have not been, with her, myself, or Mr. Larabee. As to the rest of the crew, we haven't seen you with any of them to know. You were most definitely out of line last night by making a public display and trying to dress down another officer in front of crew members. It does not matter that you were also being insubordinate to both her and I because there was no reason for your actions in the mess hall last evening. We both have the authority to have anyone, including you, removed from the ship. Although she didn't say it, you make James Kirk look like a saint. He had his faults, but he was a good Captain from everything I have read about him and heard from her and others. He may not have went by the book, but he never treated his crew the way I've seen you treating your First Officer, and from what I'm hearing, you have acted worse than the little I have seen. It is not up to you as to when Admiral Kirk or I will see you, it is up to us. And, you won't like the results if she doesn't have those descriptions this evening, and she will know if you didn't get them yourself." With that, Will turned and left the ready room, smiling to himself, hoping that the Captain either didn't get the descriptions to her this evening and/or he passed it on to someone else, most likely Chris, for getting the descriptions.

While Will had been having his discussion with Harris, Brandi had made her way to 10forward to spend some time visiting with Guinan.

Walking into 10forward, Brandi suddenly stumbled and then stopped, leaning against a wall. It was as if she suddenly lost the use of her legs, and couldn't actually feel them at all, or anything for that matter from the neck down. She wasn't seeing 10forward as she looked around. She was seeing the sick bay of Enterprise E and in particular a med room that she seemed to be in – lying on a med bed. The crew she saw around outside her room wasn't the crew she knew from Enterprise E and the visitor in her room she had never seen before. The other person in her room she recognized and that was Adam. He was wearing the uniform of a Star Fleet Medical officer – must be the doctor. She saw him talking to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

She suddenly heard someone saying her name and it sounded far away. When she looked up she saw Guinan standing there and she realized who it was saying her name. After looking around, she looked back at Guinan and said "How did I get here? I was just in sick bay and couldn't move. What's going on?"

Guinan helped Brandi to the bar to sit. Brandi had not noticed the two men that looked up when she walked in and then stood up looking concerned when she stumbled, but Guinan had. When they saw Guinan helping Brandi to the bar, they sat back down, but continued watching in case they were needed.

Sitting at the bar, Brandi looked around again now realized where she was and she saw Chris and V'Tan sitting at a table near the windows and they were watching her. Turning back to Guinan, she asked "What the hell just happened? I walked in here and then suddenly I'm in sickbay on Enterprise E seeing a crew I don't recognize, but I saw Adam, and I felt like I couldn't move. It doesn't make sense."

"Let me get you a drink. Did you want tea or something heavier?"

Smiling, Brandi said "Tea is fine."

Guinan sat the tea in front of Brandi after replicating it. Taking a sip, Brandi said "It was weird. Almost like going into an alternate universe, which is something I haven't done in a very long time. Why would I have done that?"

"You and Mr. Larabee were close at one time weren't you?" At Brandi's nod, Guinan continued "Seeing him, having to work with him is what probably did it, because there didn't seem to be any shift in the time dilation. Quite possibly in that other time line you just jumped to, you two still are in some way."

"You're right, there wasn't because I didn't notice anything else off, just me, seeing me in a different time line. I didn't see Chris there though, but that wouldn't necessarily mean he wasn't on board that ship. All I can say is I hope it doesn't happen again, and if it does, it is while I'm asleep, or going to sleep, so I don't get hurt. Oh, did you know Will is also on board?"

"No. I didn't actually know you were. I had heard there was a new arrival yesterday and the Captain wasn't happy about it. I hadn't had the chance to find out who it was yet. I did notice the change in the ship though, just after you arrived, so I came to my own conclusions. What brought you up?"

Laughing, Brandi said "Request from Kathryn Janeway to do an audit of the entire staff. But before you ask, Will hasn't told me yet why he is here. But I'm guessing it is to show the Captain that I am supported and that he will be here to help with anything I need. Hell, I don't even know how long I'll end up on board. Oh I need to ask a favor. Please don't say anything about what happened when I walked in here to Will. I will tell him later, in my own time."

Nodding, Guinan changed the subject, asking how the twins were, finding it hard to believe they were already going on three years old. It didn't seem that long since they had seen each other. They sat there visiting and catching up, so when Will joined Brandi, they had covered most everything they could think of.

Looking at the drink in front of her, Will smiled and asked Brandi "Straight tea?"

With a laugh, she said "Yeah, amazingly enough. Did you transport him into space or shoot him out an airlock?"

With a grin, he said "No, thought I would leave that for you when the time is right. I did let him know why I was here and that he should have what you requested ready at the time you requested it by. We'll see if he does."

"I'm betting he doesn't or if he does, he isn't the one to get it together."

"No bet, because I'm thinking the same thing."

They stayed and visited with Guinan for another thirty minutes. Since it was only 1200, she still had six hours before the Captain was supposed to have her list ready.

They went to their quarters to discuss, and write down, they're first meeting with the Captain with Will telling Brandi he was glad to see she didn't completely lose her temper. She only nodded, still shook up over that time crossover. Then Will told her about his meeting with the Captain and after she wrote it all down, they talked about where and how he could help her. Seeing her concentration not on what they were talking about, Will asked "Everything ok, sweetheart? Your mind doesn't seem to be on what we're talking about."

"Hmm," she said, looking up at him preoccupied. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're right, it isn't. I'm just thinking about something strange that happened when I walked into 10forward." She went on to tell him about what she saw and felt, or didn't feel, about an hour earlier. Coming to a decision, she continued "I'm going to go up to the holodeck for a while. I need to talk to someone and the only way to do that is there."

Nodding, he walked with her to the door, kissed her, and then opened the door, saying "Let me know if you need me for anything. I'll let you know if I need you, also." He wasn't going to wait for her to call him. He was worried that something was wrong and it wasn't sitting well with him.

She smiled at him, gave him another kiss and left.

She paid no attention to the people she passed on her way to the holodeck. Arriving, she checked to see which suite was free, and walked into it. Knowing she didn't need to program it before walking in, as she would normally do, she stated "Computer, show my home world."

Will gave her a few minutes to get to the holodeck then hitting his communicator, he said "Admiral Riker to Commander V'Tan."

"Yes sir, so ahead," he heard.

"Would you meet me on the holodeck please? I'm going to need the assistance of you and Commander Larabee."

"I'll be right there sir, but Commander Larabee isn't with me now. I believe he is in his quarters having lunch."

"All right, I'll stop there on my way."

Will walked out of his and Brandi's quarters, stopped at the door next to them and rang the chime.

The door was opened by a very pretty woman. Smiling at her, Will said "I'm sorry Mrs. Larabee, but may I have a moment of the Commanders time."

"Yes, of course," she said. Turning to the interior of the room, she said "Chris, there is someone at the door that would like to talk to you."

Wondering who it was Chris came to the door, surprise showing on his face at seeing Will. "Admiral, is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure Commander. Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Nodding, Chris walked out the door. Making sure the door closed behind him, Chris turned back and said "What's wrong Will?"

"Do you have some time to go with me to the holodeck? Brandi went to talk to someone that she said she can only talk to there, and she didn't look happy. I know that you know her better than I do, as does V'Tan, who is also meeting me there, and I thought between the three of us, we can prevent her from doing anything stupid."

"Yeah, I'll go with you to help. Let me tell Sarah I'm leaving."

Chris went back into his quarters and emerged a few minutes later. They then headed to the holodeck to find Brandi.

Looking around, once the computer finished, she smiled. Even though it was gone, she loved that planet with its twin suns. It was a program she always placed in the computer for the holosuites since it was a place she still felt most comfortable, and if she had to contact her father, like now, it was where he was most comfortable.

She could feel the temper rising again at just the thought of him, causing her hands to start glowing. Giving in to it, she let burst of energy fly from her hands, knowing she wasn't going to damage anything in the suite. Using an ancient language, she yelled for her father.

The three men walked in to see her destroying objects just to do it, and heard her yelling for someone in a language only two recognized but didn't understand. The two that recognized the language also knew who it was she wanted to talk to.

Looking at the program, Will asked "Do either of you know what this place is? I don't recognize it."

Hearing the question, Brandi switched to English and only said "My home world." She switched back to the other language still yelling out when suddenly a man appeared before her. He spoke to her in the same language and they appeared, to the other three, to be arguing.

"Who is that?" Will asked.

"Her real father," is all Chris said, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything to Will about her.

"It's about time, Father," she said to him.

"I'm sorry daughter. What is wrong?"

"Are you screwing with the time line?"

A brief smile crossed his features as he asked "What makes you ask that?"

"Because I walked in to 10forward an hour or so ago and suddenly stumbled and felt like I couldn't walk. When I looked around I wasn't on this ship and I didn't seem to be able to move anything but my head. What in the hell is going on?"

She was throwing energy balls at whatever was the easiest target, and if it would have helped matters, she would have thrown a few at her father. She hated having others tell her what she had to do.

Looking at her father, and holding a ball in front of her like she would throw it at him, she asked again "What in the hell is going on, Father? Are you trying to make some point to me, and if so, what?"

"Why do you think it is another time line? If that is what it is, don't you think it would be something you remembered? It may just be an alternate reality."

"All right, fine. We'll call it an alternate reality. Why take me there right then. I am here to work, not be thrown off by your games, or distractions."

"You are being distracted by another person already. You know this life you have now can disappear at any time, and you could end up in that other reality."

Her temper snapped, and in a fury laced voice she said "It is not up to you to decide where I am to be. It is also not up to you as to decide what distractions I may or may not have. Do not interfere in what I am doing here."

Her hand slowly came up, and then she heard "Dee" in English behind her.

Turning slightly, she said in English "Stay out of it Cowboy. In fact, all three of you stay out of it." For the first time, in the time they had known each other, she didn't listen to him, but she didn't throw it at her father either. She never intended too. She threw it at some random object behind her father.

Neither father nor daughter was giving an inch.

She knew why all three men were there, but she wasn't letting them sway her this time. She heard a frustrated sigh from behind her and knew who wasn't happy with her wanting them to stay out of this.

Watching her father, she suddenly asked "You gave her life again, didn't you? You decided, again, to interfere in my life by bringing her here alive so he would have to make a choice. You knew which choice he would make also, another chance with her. That wasn't fair to them either. You know she is destined to die and that it will be soon. You also know that neither of us can change that."

"You are right in that and I am sorry to put Mr. Larabee through it again. But, in this life, you were destined for the man you are with now."

"I don't know how that's possible since I had been destined, according to Grandfather, who I believe more than I believe you, to be with the man I have known and loved for over five hundred years. Unless you changed it somehow."

"Circumstances change."

"Bull. They only do when you want them to."

She had put the three men behind her out of her mind until she heard Will ask "How long have you both known her?"

No one realized the door to the holosuite opened.

Looking from Brandi to Will, Chris said "I've known her for 535 years, and Vin, V'Tan, has known her for 529 years."

"How is that possible?" they all heard.

Looking at Brandi, her father said "It is time for me to take my leave," then he disappeared.

Brandi turned back to the men and saw Sarah standing behind them.

Will started to move toward Brandi only to see Brandi shake her head and then suddenly feel a solid wall in front of him. He wasn't overly happy with her for doing that, and he was less happy when she disappeared.

"Where in the hell did she go?" Will asked.

Not overly happy with her himself, Chris said "There would only be two places on the ship that she would go and know she would be left alone, either within the ships computer system or literally sitting on the ship outside. When you're ready to, figuratively, kill her let me know and I'll gladly help." Chris turned and took his wife out of the holosuite.

As they got in the turbo lift and headed for their quarters, Sarah asked "How can you have known her for that long? And why were you there with the Admiral? And who was that other man?"

Knowing he couldn't tell it all, Chris replied "That other man is her real father. I was there with the Admiral because he asked for my help to try and keep her calm, which, for the first time I can remember, didn't work. I've known her that long because I met her in 1848. I have been alive that long, because of her and my requesting it. This will sound even stranger, but you and Adam aren't supposed to be here. You both were killed in 1867. All I can figure is you both are here because her father did it, but as to why I don't know."

"So is she as old as you then?"

"No. Her age, as it has always been, is ten years younger than I am. If I remember correctly, from what she told me when they got married, Will is my age, 48. But, she is actually a bit older than that, by a couple thousand years." He knew he would be safe with telling that if Brandi was in the computer system and listening or just listening from wherever she was.

"Is she human?"

"Yes and no, but I can't really say anymore than that."

"This is too weird, Chris. Who said you can't say anymore than that as to if she's human or not?"

"It isn't just about if she is human or not. I can't say anymore about how old she is and I can't say where she comes from. I can't say because it isn't up to me to tell anyone about her, things she doesn't share with most people, only those she is closest too." In his mind he suddenly heard 'He changed the circumstances and gave her life again so you would have to choose, knowing you would choose a second chance. Though I'm not supposed to, I'm going to break this one rule and tell you. She and Adam will die again Cowboy, how I don't know, but it will be in the next few weeks. They will because it is their destiny. Though he fucked up mine, no matter what happens, remember I love you, I always have and I always will.' He knew she had found a way to tell him that since she usually couldn't talk to those that didn't have telepathic abilities. He thought maybe it was because of how their relationship was. He didn't answer her, knowing she didn't expect one.

Chris got Sarah back to their quarters and left again, telling her he had to get back to work.

He headed back to the holodeck, watching to make sure Will and V'Tan weren't there and that he wasn't seen by anyone else. He didn't really want to get questioned on why he was there.

Getting to a holosuite, he started to program in what he wanted but stopped, seeing it was already running. Walking in and making sure the door closed behind him, he smiled to himself knowing there was only one person that would have it running.

Looking around, he called "Dee. Where are you, I know you're here." He already wasn't real happy at her leaving like she did, and this wasn't helping matters. "Come on, babe. You and I would be the only two that would do this program. Where are you?" Getting more frustrated at not getting a response he started yelling "Dammit Dee. Where the hell are you? Would you show yourself?"

"You don't have to yell, Cowboy. I'm right here and I can hear you just fine," she told him.

Turning around, he saw here on the porch, with tears running down her face. He also noted she looked holographic/ghostly, not solid.

"Knowing you and knowing how you're connected to this ship, I wouldn't be surprised if you put a holographic A.I. in the system, but that isn't who I'm talking to right now."

With a small smile, she asked "How can you be so sure?"

"First, because holograms don't cry; second, because as I said, I know you. Please make yourself solid."

Nodding, she did.

"You stayed here on board in the computer system, didn't you?"

"That's were I was on board, yeah. What makes you think we are still on the ship?"

"Doing something I shouldn't around you, and that's assume. Why? Aren't we now?"

"You tell me. See if the door out of the holosuite opens."

Almost certain of what he'll find, he turned and said "Computer, exit." He received no answer and no exit. Turning back to her, amusement showed in his eyes as he asked "Where are we Dee?"

"Somewhere that the communicators can't reach, and when someone asks where on board you are, they will be told some obscure place. They'll get, until I'm ready to have it say different, that I'm not on board." Turning so she was looking out at the surroundings, she said with tears in her voice "I don't mind you being here, but I didn't want to be around anyone else right now. He makes me so angry, Chris. Sometimes I think he does it just so I'll do something stupid."

He walked up behind her and, knowing what could happen, put his arms around her. "Tell me what he said babe."

She leaned back against him, knowing in the back of her mind she shouldn't. "I first wanted to know if he was messing with the time line. When you and Vin saw me come into 10forward and stumble, it was because I was suddenly on the Enterprise E but not a crew I recognized. The only person I recognized was Adam and that isn't possible because he was never on the Enterprise. But what was weird was, it was if I had suddenly lost feeling in my legs, well more so below my neck. I told him I didn't need his games or distractions and he told me I was already being distracted by someone and that this life could be taken away and I could end up in that other reality. That was about the time you said my name. Then I asked if he gave Sarah life again and I told him that wasn't fair to any of us. He said he was sorry he was putting you through their deaths again, but that in this life I was destined for Will. That was and is utter bullshit. I accused him of changing what Grandfather had said a long time ago and that's when he said circumstances change." Turning to face him, she continued "They don't change that much and that is why I told you. And yes, I was able to because of the connection we have, though I don't know if I'll be able to again. Like I said, I don't know exactly when or how, but in the next few weeks. He interfered and I know Alex and Grandfather aren't going to be happy about it, and they may try to do something about it, but I don't know what they can do at this point. All I can say is I'm sorry it's going to happen again, and know I will help you what I can through it."

"The only thing I'll give him is that I did want a second chance with Sarah, but not at the cost of losing you. I didn't like having to make that choice and it wasn't fair or right of him to make me choose, or make you choose for that matter. I'm glad you told me what you did when I was in the turbo lift, and I want you to remember, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always." Without thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed her.

She felt surprise at first, but that quickly faded as she put her arms around him and returned the kiss, feeling her body melt. In the back of both their minds, they knew they were breaking a promise made to someone else, but right then neither cared.

He left one hand under her and moved the other up to her back, holding her close as they came down from where they were flying. He leaned them against the door, for support, and bent to kiss her shoulder and neck while running fingers through the long hair he loved.

When he raised his face back to look at her, he could see the tears sheen her eyes lightly. "What's wrong, babe?" he wondered.

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them and looked at him, she said "I know I've said this before, but where do we go from here? This isn't something I was planning on happening, but I also knew that we wouldn't be able to avoid loving each other completely."

He rubbed her back as he said "I don't know where we go now. I do know this was unavoidable. If it wasn't here and now, then it would have been onboard and sooner rather than later. I also know it will be hard going back without wanting to find somewhere for us to have privacy so we can take each other to heaven and back. It will also be hard going back and pretending like we weren't together and nothing has happened. Especially since every time I look at you I want you, and I see the same mirrored in your eyes. And I have to say, if we stay like this much longer, we won't be leaving anytime soon."

With a slight smile, she replied "Yeah, I know."

He kissed one last time, long and hard, before setting her down. He smiled at her, still wanting her, but knowing if he took again, they would be missed more than they probably were now.

As he pulled on his uniform pants, he watched her put on her dress, and thinking of something, he wondered "This is going to sound stupid, but has Will asked you about us? More specifically, did he ask you directly?" He knew she couldn't lie if asked a direct question, though she would find ways of skirting the actual truth.

She finished bringing the dress over her head, and turning so he could do the buttons up the back, she said "Yeah he did. But, besides telling him that you are the only one that knows the complete truth about me, I did say we have been more than friends, but couldn't go any farther than that with it. He didn't press it, which I'm glad, because if he had, I would have had to be honest. By the Gods, I hate that. I think there has only been one time I was asked directly, but I was able to maneuver around that one, because the person asking was upset and drunk," she finished, raising an eyebrow to him.

Knowing when and what she was talking about, he looked at her sheepishly and said "Yeah, well, it was the beer talking and the date. Besides, I already apologized and you accepted my apology, so…" He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. Smiling at her, he continued with "Unless you plan on staying lost for another few hours, we need to get back. And if anyone asks, I'll tell them I was in a holosuite in own of my own programs and didn't hear my com go off. What about you, are you going back into the computer system?"

She smiled fully now, and said "No, though I'm still upset with Father, I'm calm. You do that so well. Calm me with a word, a gesture, a look. It doesn't matter how you do it, you just do, and have always been able to. And so you know, I wasn't going to throw it at him, I just had to keep my mind focused on him and not on any of you and if you had kept trying to get me to relax, he would not have finished telling me what I wanted to know. I'm sorry that I ignored you, but it also was unavoidable."

"I know it was. Now, back to the ship, me to the holodeck and you to where ever you are going to show up. Since you started this program, leave me to come out of it."

Nodding, she moved them back to the ship.

As soon as he walked out of the holodeck, he heard "Commander Larabee, to my ready room."

As he made his way to see the Captain, she appeared in her and Will's quarters. As Will walked out of their room he saw her and with a smile, he asked "Feeling better, or still upset?"

Wondering if she looked like she had just been thoroughly made love to, she replied "Still a bit upset with my father, but better now. Why do you ask?"

Smile growing bigger, he countered her with a question of his own, as he came to her and put his arms around her, "Did you decide on which way the tie goes?"

Dropping her head slightly, then as her arms came around him, her head came back up, and a smile lit her face as she said "Nope, still a tie." Her eyes took on a slight shadow and the smile slightly faltered. "I'm sorry, Will. It wasn't…"

He put a finger to her lips and wiped a tear sliding down her cheek. "I know it wasn't planned. I was angry you left like you did and wouldn't let me near you. Chris said you would have been in the computer system or actually sitting on the ship. I went with the computer system because before I left, I looked to see if there were any other programs running, and I found one for a ranch set in Colorado. I knew Chris wasn't in there because he was still bringing his wife back down. Though he didn't realize it, I saw him come back up and go to that holosuite, though I don't think he was expecting to find that program already running, at least he looked very surprised. He walked in and then seemed to never be in a place that could be found, and you, of course, weren't onboard. You already said you have been more than friends and I figured he went to see if you would talk to him about what happened, since he would understand the best. I'm hoping that when you're ready, you'll trust me with the rest. I also know enough about you to know that something was said, or done, by one or the other, that took you farther. I know I said this once already, but I'll say it again. If you get to where you can't handle it being and working with Chris, tell me and even if you aren't yet, we can consider your audit done. I love you and I know you wouldn't do anything to cause anyone problems." He gave her a gentle kiss with that.

The small smile returning, she said as she returned the kiss "I love you too, Will. And it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I have a hard time telling someone all of it. I took me over 100 years to even tell Chris. You're right I wouldn't, at least not intentionally. If I get to that point, I will let you know so we can figure out the best plan. Um, though I do need to tell you something. It is one of the things Father and I were arguing about. I don't think Chris told Sarah this and I doubt he will, but Sarah and Adam aren't supposed to be alive. Father brought them back, to, basically, make Chris choose, knowing what he would choose. They were married in the 1860's. Sarah and Adam were killed in a fire and not just killed but murdered. Adam was 5 when they were killed. They were killed around 1866 or 1867 – I can't remember which at the moment and the exact date isn't important. Father told me that you were the one I was destined for in this life. That is only because he changed the circumstances and changed what Grandfather had said was destined, and what I had previously seen. I wouldn't change what we have at all, and I don't want you to think that I would. But what I was getting at before my detour, was that Sarah and Adam will be dying again in the next few weeks. I don't know the when or how, just that they will because even Father can't change that destiny. I told Chris that they will just so he will be more prepared this time. When it happens, if he needs someone to talk to that remembers and can understand what he's feeling, I will be there for him, but I will not deny you the chance to be with me, and I don't think he would object. I think the only person he may object to trying to help would be Buck because of long buried memories surfacing. This is knowledge though that stays with you, me, Chris. I realize you know that, but I still need to say it. I could get into trouble just telling you and Chris, but I'm taking my chances and Father won't be able to make it stick when I bring up the rules he has broken in the last several years."

Before Will got the chance to respond, over his com was heard "Admiral Riker, I have the requested list if this would be an appropriate time for you and the Commander to join me."

Will watched as Brandi's eyes heated up at what the Captain said. "May I ask Captain, who got the list together for the Admiral?"

"Please report to my ready room as soon as you both are able."

Looking at her, Will said "That isn't going to pass, sweetheart. As to what you told me, I won't say anything. Not even to Chris about it." With a very wicked smile, he continued "Now, unless you plan to go like that, you may want to put on your uniform so he can be reminded of your rank."

"Yeah, I'll change," she said as she walked into the bedroom. "Stupid prick. I wonder if he actually got it together himself or not. I know he didn't get Chris to do it, not enough time. I'll know when I touch it." She changed quickly and they went to the bridge.

Getting into the Captain's ready room, she saw Chris there and looking very pissed. Wondering what kind of fun this was going to be, she stated "You have the list I requested **_you _**to get for me."

"Yes, _Commander, _here it is," Captain Harris said.

Though she didn't remind him again, the room got considerably colder with exception of her eyes, which showed fire.

Taking the list, the temperature dropped more and the fire got brighter. Looking at the Captain, she said in a very frosty voice "I will take this list, but you were not the one to put it together. Since you haven't been able to understand me any other time, I will put this in as simple of terms that you will understand. Do not fuck with me. You will not like the results; in fact you may not live to see the results. Is that clear enough for you? I am your worst nightmare and ranking has nothing to do with it."

His eyes actually showed fear now. He looked and Will and Chris and said "She threatened me, you both heard her."

Will's smile went thin as he replied "I didn't hear a thing. What about you Commander?"

With a smile even thinner, Chris said "Not one word."

Smiling to herself, she looked over the list, starting at the bottom. When she got to the First Officers duties and the Captain's, she nearly exploded. "What in the hell do you do on this ship Captain? If I go by this list, I would say nothing but sit in here."

"What are you talking about? I follow all duties of a Captain on a starship. Let me see that list," he stated, trying to take it from her.

Instead of handing it back to Captain Harris, she handed it to Will. Looking at him, she asked "Since I can't be impartial in any further comments, would you give me your opinion on it Will. Are those duties normal to either a Captain, or a First Officer?"

Will started reading and when he finished, he replied 'Not by a long shot, and I can't think of any Captain, including Captain Picard, Captain Sisko, or Admiral Janeway – when she was a Captain – that would do less then their First Officer's. It appears to me that you have increased Commander Larabee's duties tenfold, so it looks more like he is the Captain of this ship, though I'm sure if you asked him, he would probably tell you he doesn't want it right now."

Nodding, she replied "I didn't think those were the appropriate duties for either. I will get back to you on this Captain, after I have had more time to look it over. As for how long it will take, I can't not say because I will still be watching everything else that is happening with you and your crew on this ship." Without another word, she turned and left. Both Chris and Will smiled to themselves, knowing she was more pissed than she was when she was talking to her father.

Will turned to leave, followed by Chris, who didn't bother to wait to be dismissed. Captain Harris was to busy thinking about Brandi's potential threat, that he didn't notice.

Brandi was already in their quarters by the time Will arrived. She was changing clothes when he walked behind her and still her hands for the moment. "I'll go program us something to eat. Even though I know you're not saying it, and won't, you're drained because of everything going on today."

Leaning into him, she laughed "Not everything drained me. It's more like being dropped into an alternate reality, the confrontation with Father and both confrontations with the Captain did it to me. Anything else gave me a bit of energy, including why we only got about two or three hours sleep."

"I'm meeting Mr. Standish for another game of poker, with some other crew members he found. Since you aren't playing, we won't have to worry about him being able to keep any lost money. After dinner, why don't you relax with Ares and Herc? Read, play your fiddle, or go to bed if you don't feel like you can stay awake. I don't plan on being gone longer than a couple of hours. If you're asleep when I get back in, I'll try not to wake you, unless you want me to," he finished, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Hmm, as good as that sounds, after the lack of sleep last night, how about the try not to wake me," she told him with a grin. She finished changing, just pulling on a very old pair of sweats to be comfortable in.

They had a nice quiet dinner and he asked more about what had happened in 10forward, and she explained as best as she could. She then told him about what her and her father were arguing about. Her explanation explained a bit better as to why she left as she did. He didn't push her for more information on her, knowing it would come when she wanted to tell him something, like the information he found out over these last two days.

At 1900 he left to meet Ezra, and whatever other crew members, to play poker. He was looking forward to this because he wanted to see if Ezra could out bluff him, though he didn't see it happening.

After Will left, Brandi grabbed an old fashioned book that she had brought with her and started to read. After a few pages, though, she found she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open so she went to bed.

Will came in at 2200, got undressed, climbed into bed putting his arms around Brandi as she curled up against him, and went right to sleep.

She suddenly started dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream. She was walking down the corridor of Enterprise D. Not long after the shuttle she was in crashed and was found. She was still new to this century and when she felt a sudden surge of power near her, she turned to see where it came from.

"May I help you with something?" she asked the man standing behind her.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I felt your presence."

"Felt it how? You are not a Q."

Not realizing any one else was present, she heard "I was wondering that myself," from another direction.

Turning, she smiled and said "Commander Riker, was something wrong?"

"No Commander Stewart," Will told her. "But, I am interested in your answer."

"Well, I'm not a Q, whatever that is, but I sensed, or knew, there was another person here," she told them both.

"Yes, but how? The only ones able to know if a Q is around is another Q."

"It's hard to explain. It's just who, or more so, what I am. I'm just able to do that, like I'm able to know that you," looking at the Q, "don't believe it, and, I'm not even going to repeat what you're thinking about Commander."

"Is that all you're able to do?" the Q asked her.

Looking at both, she said "No. I can do anything and everything that is magic." She gave them a demonstration.

Laughing, the Q said "See Riker, here is one that is naturally gifted with what I gave you and you didn't want. I see a bright future for you, young lady."

'Young lady,' she thought to herself, 'if he only knew.' Looking at him, she replied "Why do you say that?"

"I can help you find ways to use these powers of yours. Ways to change the lives of these mere mortals around us."

She looked over at Will, and noticed the change in his eyes and face. Where there had just been amusement showing, she was now seeing something different. Something she was use to seeing when people found out about her.

Before she could say anything, Will said in a voice filled with resentment "Just what we need, someone else that wants to play with the lives of the crew and who doesn't care if someone gets hurt."

With tears in her eyes, she said as he walked away "That isn't what I want to do at all."

She woke with a start, the feel of tears on her face and Will's arms around her. She slid out from his light but firm hold, got up and wandered over to the window to look out. Briefly looking back at her husband, she wondered if he still carried that resentment, possibly feeling envious, of what she was able to do. Especially with how much more he knew now. She was hoping not, because she didn't know what she would do if he still held any of it inside him. She knew she could look at his mind, but she didn't have his permission and it wouldn't be fair to him if she did read his mind without his knowledge.

Having turned back to the window and being lost in thought, she didn't realize Will was up, until he was standing behind her, rubbing her arms, and then wrapping them around her.

"What are you doing up, sweetheart?"

Looking at his reflection and still wondering, she said "Had a dream, or more like a memory, that bothered me and woke me up."

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

Nodding, she said "Yeah, because I'm still wondering about part of it."

"What are you wondering about? Maybe I can help you figure it out."

"In this case, I know you can. Do you remember the day you found out I had more that telepathic abilities?" Seeing him nod, she continued. "That is what this dream was. When Q saw me in the corridor and asked how I knew he was there. You came from the other way and wondered also. After I explained and showed you both, the amusement I saw in your eyes one minute changed to distrust, wariness of someone different. Then you accused me of being like Q in that I wanted to play with peoples lives and then you left. What you didn't see were the tears that were in my eyes, and you didn't hear me say that that wasn't what I wanted. At that point, I had never heard of the Q and I was brought up to believe that the manipulation of others lives, like what Father is doing now, was wrong and that it should never be done. I know it took you a long time to start to trust me, but then and still now, I've wondered if you still carry that initial resentment. I know it's stupid to still wonder, but because Q still likes to show up when he's least wanted, I still wonder."

"If I still held any of it, I would never have started to trust you, let alone fall in love with you and marry you. From what you've said and what Alex and you're brothers have said, you have been discriminated and not trusted for longer than you should have been. Especially in times like we have now and the time that you started to grow up in with Captain Kirk. I don't know why you had this dream tonight, but rest assured, I don't feel that way now, and I haven't in a very long time. If anyone tries to tell you different, know that it isn't the truth."

Turning in his arms, she looked up at him and only nodded before resting her head against his chest.

Hoping that he helped alleviate some of her fears, he said "Come on sweetheart. Let's go back to bed and get some sleep. You still looked wiped out, and that probably didn't help any."

"It didn't help me get any rest and I do still feel real drained." Stopping him with a hand to his chest as he started to move to the side of her to walk with her back to bed, she said "But you helped. Thanks Will." She leaned up and gave him a kiss before they got back to bed. As they climbed in bed she asked "How did you do in the poker game?"

"Beat him and I do bluff better then he does. I think he was shocked," he told her with a smile. She only laughed, not surprised.

Once they were in bed and she was comfortable against him, she was asleep. She slept the rest of the night without dreams.

Two Weeks Later…

Brandi had spent these last couple of weeks watching the crew and Captain and making sure that whatever duties they were suppose to be doing, was what they were doing.

She still didn't like the fact that the Captain had given most of his own work over to the First Officer. It was a subject that came up frequently with her and Will. He was feeling the same way about it, and they were trying to figure out just how to stop it.

She and Will were finishing up breakfast, enjoying the quiet time. As she put the dishes back in the replicator, to be taken care of, her com badge beeped. "Commander Kirk to my ready room," they heard.

She looked at Will with midnight blue eyes, shooting lightening bolts, and said "That's it. He's through."

They went to see the Captain together, in silence. Will knew she was angry and this was one time he wasn't going to stop her. He felt sorry for the Captain only because the Captain had no idea what was coming.

Walking into the ready room, she waited long enough for the door to close behind them before she said with unrestrained fury, "What in the HELL do you think you are doing? I have told you countless times that I DO NOT answer to you and that I AM NOT a Commander. Then there is the fact that all you seem to do is sit in here and do nothing but give everyone else orders and belittle them when they aren't carried out, and you do it in front of other crew members, which is NOT appropriate. You have made the First Officer's job twice as hard by giving him most of what you should be doing. And he is doing it, very efficiently I might add."

"I am the Captain of the ship. It is my responsibility to delegate to others…" he started without success.

"Delegate, yes. But, you are not doing that. You do no actual work yourself and, from the long experience I've had with other Captains, I know that is not the way you run a ship. YOU should be taking up some of the work you gave to the First Officer. This ends now, and as of now, YOU are relieved of duty," she continued, still fuming, with her eyes having gone darker.

"You have no authority…" he attempted to say.

"That's where you're wrong," she and Will said together.

With only a thought from Brandi, the Captain was no longer in there. Looking out, Will could see Captain Harris floating in space. Turning to Brandi, he said with a smile "What happened to using the transporter?"

"To much trouble," she replied, as he turned back to look out.

The Captain suddenly vanished, though it looked as if he blew up. Turning back to her, Will just raised an eyebrow.

"Wishful thinking that I actually killed him, unless you wanted all out destruction? He is back at Star Fleet, trying to explain how he got there." With a feral smile she continued "You get to explain how he got there to Jean-Luc and anyone else that asks."

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, go back to our quarters and try to cool down, and yeah, I know it won't be easy. "

She only nodded, leaving the room, knowing it would take a long while before she came close to cooling down or being calm. But she had an idea on how to start calming down.

Brandi had calmed slightly by the time she reached their quarters. When she got in she went to their bedroom and changed clothes into an outfit she knew Will wouldn't be able to pass up and would let him know what she wanted. After changing, she pulled out her fiddle sat on the couch and started playing whatever came to mind to help dispel the anger and knowing she may have to wait a while for Will.

She lost herself in the music and lost track of time, though she was noticing the songs were getting calmer, which she was happy about, so a smile formed on her lips.

Walking in, Will stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he expected was to see his wife sitting on the couch playing her fiddle in nothing but a lace bra with matching - barely there – thong panties, old-fashioned garter belt with thigh high silk stalkings attached and spiked heels, with a relaxed smile on her face.

With his mouth watering, he walked over, took her fiddle out of her hands and picked her up. The smile she gave him when he took her fiddle was that of a cat that had cornered its prey, and he was more than willing to be caught. Amusement, and more, lit his eyes and instead of taking her to the bedroom, he sat back on the couch with her on his lap, finding he no longer had his uniform on, but not questioning how it came off. He let her hair loose so it cascaded down her back.

He kissed her after then said "What a nice welcome home."

She only laughed then kissed him again.

The next morning, Will called a meeting of all the senior officers, including Brandi. Those present were: Will, Brandi, First Officer Commander Chris Larabee, Senior Helmsman Lt Commander V'Tan, Quartermaster Lt Buck Wilmington, Security Chief Ezra Standish, Chief Engineer Josiah Sanchez, and Chief Medical Officer Nathan Jackson.

Looking at those gathered, Will stated "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting. As of 1830 yesterday, I am the temporary Captain of this ship. From this moment on, Mr. Larabee will be relieved of any duties that the Captain should have been doing, but wasn't. Admiral Kirk and I will try to get Captain Harris' mess cleaned, and will ask for assistance if we need it. This no longer is a ship of individual departments making their own decisions and then taking it to the First Officer or Captain, it is a crew working together as a team, helping each other. If a crewman under any of you has an idea that you think would work, bring it to one of the three of us. If it is plausible and will work, then it will happen. If it isn't plausible, or needs some modifications, we will tell you that and help to make it work. For those of you that don't know, Admiral Kirk designed this Pegasus, from schematics of the previous one, and was very involved in the construction of it, including the computer system. If my sources can be believed, which I can make a safe bet they can, there most likely is a holographic A.I. on this ship in the likeness of Brandi. But, since I have not heard it mentioned among the crew, it either has not been found or someone is afraid to mention it."

Chris gave a wry smile, and said "I don't think it's been found, sir."

Rolling her eyes at the two of them and shaking her head, Brandi suddenly said "Fine, she can now be found if anyone is looking hard enough. But may I suggest the following people DO NOT look hard – Will, Chris and V'Tan. If any of the rest of y'all finds her, please come let me know and tell me where you find her. And before anyone gets any ideas," she looked pointedly at Buck, "she is not an android, she is holographic only and so you will be able to see through her. She is not for the personal use, pleasure, or enjoyment of anyone on this ship. If I find out she is being used that way, or has been made into an android, y'all will have to find a new ship because this one will be gone."

"Which means, Ezra, you can't use her to play poker against so you can win," Chris laughed. Ezra only smiled at the comment.

With a smile, Will continued "Which brings me to my next thing. I don't mind you playing poker, as long as you invite me and/or Brandi. With everyone working together, we will have things back the way they should be. Please pass this on to the crewmen below you and if they have any questions, they can come to me and ask. All but Chris is excused."

Once everyone was gone, Will said "I may need your help Chris to know what you have been working on and to help me take over from wherever you are with it. I will get you a listing of your actual duties, since I don't know what you were doing on your last ship. You won't ever be doing more than what you should be doing as a First Officer. I will help you with whatever I can in this transmission period. You and I will, more often then not, be on the bridge at the same time and you and I can set up a rotation schedule, for those officers that are qualified, to take the bridge for the other shifts. Unless it is worked out previously and is extenuating circumstances, no one is to be on the bridge more than one shift. Do you see any problems with any of this?"

Smiling, Chris said "No sir. It sounds fine to me, and I'll help with anything I can, whenever you need it."

The three walked out of the conference room laughing with Brandi heading back to their quarters while Will and Chris headed to, now, Will's ready room.

1 week later

Brandi stood looking at her PADD in shock, thinking she must have miss counted, but how do you miss count three months. She hadn't thought about her cycle, or being pregnant with all that has happened in the last three weeks. And, before coming up to the Pegasus, she had been busy with the girls and work. Thinking back, she realized she had been more tired over the last couple months, but she hadn't felt nauseated and she wasn't stressed enough to pass out. Without realizing it, she went to the replicator, asked for a large plate of Ribs with beans, then sat down to eat. She felt famished.

Walking in, Will saw her eating a full meal at 1000, knowing she had a good breakfast so she shouldn't be hungry, he wondered "Is everything ok, sweetheart?"

Smiling at him, she replied "Yeah. I'll need to go to sick bay and see Nate to know for sure, but I do believe I'm pregnant. I'm starving and I know I shouldn't be."

He watched as she cleaned the plate in very little time. He could see the debating look on her face as to whether she wanted more or not right now. He also saw the moment she decided, and knew for sure as she got up and requested more food.

Looking at him, she said "I have only been pregnant three other times and I was never this hungry. The first two pregnancy's I was more nauseated and had to be careful not to get stressed and pass out. That drove Chris insane, trying to help me not stress since he hated more than I did if I passed out. I feel like I'm back in the 19th Century, or earlier, and scrounging for food because there may not be enough to go around, or there wasn't enough to go around."

Smiling and walking over to her, he said as he kissed her head "Well, since you're pretty positive about it, I'll consider that as that you are and I'm very happy about it. Now, before you empty the replicator before lunch, after you finish what you have there, go to sick bay and find out so you know for sure."

Finishing the bite she had just put in her mouth, she nodded, then said "I'll do that."

Shaking his head because he knew she would get something to take with her to sick bay, he said "If you still want more, get some fruit, or some vegetables. Oh, are we still meeting for lunch in 10forward?"

With a laugh, she said "Of course. And I'll make sure to get an apple or something like that."

"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours then," he told her as he bended down to give her a kiss.

She only nodded as she went back to eating.

She took an apple to sick bay, and When Nathan saw here, he smiled and said "What brings you down here, Nic?"

Slightly smiling, she said "I think I'm pregnant, and want you to run a pregnancy test to verify it."

Nodding, he told her "Your instincts have never been off so if you think you are, you probably are. I'll do the test anyway. Is the test the only thing you're wantin' right now or you want to see how many you're carrying?"

Laughing, she said "Just the test, and when it's positive, we can set up my coming back for check ups, finding out how many and all that."

Nodding, he ran a scan of her. Taking his time looking it over and having her there about an hour or so, Nathan confirmed what she already knew, that she was pregnant. He kept to himself, as they set up times for her to come back, that she was carrying triplets. He did tell her that she was 12 weeks along.

She headed to meet Will and was in 10forward early, still hungry and feeling like a pig, so she ordered food for while she waited.

Will found her already eating by the time he joined her, but he really wasn't surprised. He also wasn't surprised when she looked at him with a smile, told him it is positive and that she was 12 weeks.

Even though he had already said it, from Will's smile, she knew he was happy about the baby (or possible babies). When he was sitting next to her, he said "When you said that you were fairly positive you're pregnant, I started thinking about a few things."

She started laughing and said "And what might that be?"

"Names for the baby for a start, unless it's more than one again, then we'll have to come up with a few more. Then I started wondering the number we'll end up with this time and what sex, or sexes, they will be."

"I'd say that if you just said they, you're like me in knowing that there will be more than one. Is that all you were thinking about?"

Smiling he said "No. The last one you probably won't like." Seeing her raise an eyebrow, he continued "With the exception of getting the girls, and since the audit is finished with Captain Harris leaving as he did, I want you to take it easy. Do nothing, relax, whatever, but no work. I will worry about the rest of the mess Harris left."

"So go stir crazy mad? Besides, you know there is still a lot to do and you shouldn't have to do it all yourself." Getting a 'don't argue' look from him, she continued "Fine, I guess I can spend time on the holodeck playing," and now seeing his raised eyebrow with a smile, she finished with "My fiddle. Put in a program where it would be easy for the boys to come up and play some songs to a human and holographic crowd. Hey and maybe someone can join us at times with his trombone. I'll let dad know I'm coming down to get the girls when I get back to our quarters."

They finished lunch and she headed to their quarters while he headed to the bridge to continue cleaning up Harris' mess.

She let her step-dad know she was heading down, then went and got their girls. Getting them onboard, she enrolled them in daycare so they would have something to do and to keep their routine going.

Her first visit to Nathan after finding out she was pregnant, he told her she was carrying triplets. She wasn't surprised, but she told him that she didn't want to know the sexes of them, she wanted to be surprised. If Will wanted to know, Nathan could tell him, as long as no one told her.

The next six months followed the same pattern, with exception that she was getting bigger and she saw Nathan more frequently. She spent her day's reading, playing her fiddle, spending time with the twins, talking to Chris (after Sarah and Adam died in an accident that happened on a planet the ship stopped at for some crew R&R, during a picnic the three of them were having). She hated not working and if she ever tried to do anything and was seen by one of the crew members she had known before coming onboard, especially Chris or V'Tan, she would get told to stop what she was doing and go relax.

She found she was starting to hate the other adults on the ship, and the only ones that didn't give her any problems were the girls and her wolves. She wasn't use to idleness and, even though it got harder to get around, she didn't like feeling bored and not be able to do anything.

They had decided on names, a total of six – three girls and three boys (one of which was William Thomas, after Will).

Then, seeming all too soon, her water broke.

She and Chris were sitting in 10forward talking, as they had been doing over the last six months, among other things, when she felt something.

Looking at her face, Chris knew what was happening and asked "What do you want me to do?"

Letting that first wave of pain run its course, she responded "Help me get to sick bay and notify Will."

Nodding, he helped her up and they headed to sick bay. On the way, Chris hit his comm badge and said "Admiral Riker to sick bay as soon as possible." He then followed it with "Commander Larabee to sick bay."

"Go ahead Commander," they heard.

"I'm on my way with Admiral Kirk, she's in labor."

"Understood," they heard as Brandi grabbed him as the pain hit again.

Shaking her head, she said, as it subsided temporarily, "This is too slow. Need to get there faster."

"Transporter?" he asked.

"No, my way is quicker," she got out as it hit again. They were suddenly in sick bay to the disbelief of all but Chris, Nathan and Will.

Will and Chris helped her to a med bed, and then Chris moved out of the way.

Over the next two hours Nathan monitored her, while Will helped her through the contractions. Went it was time, Nathan told her to start pushing.

Once she finally heard that, her first thought was 'It's about time. I want to see and hold these babies. I've waited to long." She had never been a greedy person with anything, including having to see her other children that bad when they were born. Oh, she had no problem bonding immediately to her babies, but this time was different somehow. Maybe it was in knowing she wouldn't be having anymore kids, though why she thought that she didn't know. She was still young, 10 million 5 hundred wasn't very old at all. All she knew is that she wanted no needed, to see those babies.

Within twelve minutes they were all three out, four minutes between each birth. Three healthy boys and all had good lungs. Brandi held all three the best she could, not wanting to give one up for anything. She laughed to herself at the irony of having two girls and then three boys with Will where as 380 years ago she and Chris had triplets the first time, 2 girls and one boy, and twins the second time, one of each.

She could feel the tears in her eyes and knew she wouldn't trade any of her children for anything, and she realized that she now felt greedy for the attention of her first five. Looking up, she caught Chris' eye and knew he was feeling the same, missing those kids, by the light film covering his eyes.

Looking at her, Nathan asked "What did you decide on for names?"

"The first of the boys is William Thomas, the second is Alexander James, and the third is Christopher Vincent," she told him, smiling. With a smile, Will left her side.

Will noticed the look that past between Chris and Brandi, as did Nathan, but neither said anything. Both understood the reasoning behind it. Walking over to Chris, figuring Brandi wasn't giving up those boys anytime soon, Will said "Thanks for making sure she got here, even if it wasn't conventional means that got you here in the end. You stayed with her until you got here, that counts to me. Also, I wanted to let you know, when Nathan says she can leave the ship, we are heading back down. As of tomorrow morning, you will be taking over as Captain." Will continued on, when he saw Chris about to argue "I already notified Admiral Janeway of my recommendation and Brandi add hers to it. You were already doing it when we arrived and you were doing it very well, even though at the time you were the First Officer and should have only been helping the Captain, not doing his work. Although I don't think Captain Harris was anywhere near ready to retire, and he actually isn't now, he is no longer with Star Fleet. Brandi and I spent a lot of time talking about it after her she was no longer working. Neither one of us would have considered it if we didn't think you could do it and were ready. Your First Officer will be of your own choosing. The Admiral overseeing you will not be making that choice. She believes in you and trusts your judgment."

Chris looked at Will with that one, and then said "Thanks Will, I'm glad you have that faith in me also. Is Dee the Admiral overseeing me?" At Will's nod, Chris just laughed finding this ironic. When he looked at Brandi, she just smiled and shrugged a shoulder, already having known his reaction.

The End


End file.
